Inuyasha: Tamashii no Ken: Sword of Souls
by Jayden Kelvari
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and SoulCalibur met?
1. A vision of peril

Inuyasha: Tamashii no Ken  
(Inuyasha: The Sword of Souls)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or items in this story. All characters and items are the intellectual property of their rightful owners. Also, due to the amount of the Inuyasha series that I have seen in Japanese (thank goodness for Fansubs) I will be using the Japanese names for people, places, etc. If you have any questions as to what any of the Japanese words are, they are very easily found by Googling the word.

It had been several months now since the Shikon no Tama had originally shattered, leading her into this journey across time. Through the journey, though, Kagome Higurashi had made several new friends and allies. There was Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou. He was always rough on the outside, but Kagome felt that there was gentleness underneath that gruff exterior. Why she thought this, she wasn't really sure. Just call it "women's intuition." There was also Miroku, a perverted houshi that was always flirting with the girls that they met. It was really rather annoying, but Kagome was glad that she was much less the target of his attentions now that Sango, the youkai taijiya. All too often, though, Sango was rather unforgiving of Miroku's affections, and the houshi had been the not-so-lucky recipient of several welts from Sango's boomerang, which she called Hiraikotsu, as well as more than one firm slap. Also present in the small group were Shippou, a young kitsune that was orphaned after his father was killed by powerful youkai, and Kirara, Sango's faithful feline youkai companion.

"Hey, Kagome, find anything yet?" came a gruff but gentle voice from behind her, startling the schoolgirl from her trance. Looking up at Inuyasha from the half of the Shikon no Tama that they had collected already, Kagome replied, "Not yet. Sorry."

"Alright. I'll keep looking as well," the hanyou said, leaping up into a nearby tree and scanning the horizon. At his side hung what appeared to be a rusty old katana, Tessaiga. Everyone in the group knew that this was just the sword's "dormant" shape, as it took on a whole new life of its own should it be pulled from its sheath.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, clutching at her chest as a feeling of dread washed over her, the vision of a sword with an eyeball and a giant wielding an axe flashing in front of her eyes as she blacked out, collapsing into the plush carpeting of grass.

Feeling something rough and wet scraping gently across her cheek, Kagome slowly came to again. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Kirara resting on her chest, the cat-like creature looking up at her with a concerned look. "Hey, guys, Kagome's awake!" came an ecstatic cheering, the squeaky voice only able to belong to Shippou. Calling out to the rest of the group again, Shippou ran toward the flap in the tent, running directly into Inuyasha's leg.

"Watch it, runt," Inuyasha grumbled at the small kitsune, picking him up by the scruff of the neck and tossing him off to the corner. Right behind him are Sango and Miroku, the taijiya trying hard to keep her distance from the houshi's wandering hand.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked, kneeling down beside the bed where Kagome was resting. "We were worried when Inuyasha carried you in. What happened?"

"I... I really don't know..." Kagome said, her head still reeling from the force of the visions. "I was sitting there, looking for any more Shikon shards when I felt a surge of evil from the west..." Trying to sit up, Kagome almost blacks out again, sparking a soft, worried growl from Kirara.

"That would explain the disturbance I felt this afternoon..." Miroku said thoughtfully. "I didn't realize it would be from so far away, though."

"You should rest, Kagome. Tonight we can camp here again," Sango says, slipping out from under the strap that holds Hiraikotsu against her back as she shot a dirty look at Miroku, fully aware of where his hand is. Giving a sheepish look to Sango, Miroku quickly pulled his hand back and sits on it, his desire to keep his arm attached to his shoulder outweighing his desire to fulfill a moment's urge.

As the party slept that night, an evil far more powerful than anything they had ever encountered before descended upon the world, scattering itself throughout the lands. The only one that seemed to notice any change though was Kirara, who opened one eye for a few moments before curling up tighter and going back to sleep.

End Chapter 1


	2. The seed of evil

Inuyasha: Tamashii no Ken

(Inuyasha: The Sword of Souls)

"Kilik! Look out!" an Asian girl called out, seeing the massive ax coming down on her companion – a lithe man wielding a staff as his weapon.

Jumping out of the way just barely a second before the ax plows into the ground, Kilik gets knocked away just from the sheer force of the strike. "Whatever he is," he says as he gets to his feet, "he's definitely not human."

"Kilik, Xianghua, can you distract him for a few seconds?" asks a third person – an Asian male wielding a pair of nunchucks.

"I think so, Maxi," Xianghua says, glancing over at Kilik, who merely nods his agreement.

Charging the giant both at once, Kilik and Xianghua split up, knowing that it would be hard for him to attack them both if they went around him opposite ways, each one taking pot-shots at the giant's massive body.

"You insects," the giant hisses. "Nobody makes a fool of Astaroth and lives!"

"Too bad he just made a fool of himself, then!" Maxi yells, bringing the nunchucks down hard on Astaroth's skull, the cracking of either bone or wood signaling the severity of the hit.

"Kilik! Now!" Xianghua calls out, seeing that the demon sword, Soul Edge, was now unguarded.

"I'm on it!" he says, focusing his energy to seal the cursed sword away. Instead of disappearing into the nether, though, the blade fragments before shattering into multiple pieces.

"No!" Astaroth screams, realizing what has happened. "I will crush you like the worms you are for that!" Getting to his feet and starting to charge at Kilik and Xianghua, he is brought to the ground by a nunchuck thrown by Maxi.

"Make a run for it, guys!" he calls out to them. "I'll hold off this idiot!" Running ahead of Astaroth as the giant gets to his feet, Maxi challenges him again. "If you want to get my friends, you'll have to get through me first."

Leaving the sounds of the fighting behind them, Kilik looks to Xianghua and says, "I can't believe that it didn't get sealed... Does this mean that I failed?"

"No, we didn't fail... After all, we did keep the sword from falling into the wrong hands, didn't we?" she replies, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And if it does come to surface somewhere else, we'll just be even more prepared!" she continues, trying to cheer him up.

Looking out at the setting sun, Kilik says, "I don't think it's a matter of if... I think it's a matter of when." Turning to face Xianghua, he continues "But you are right... we will be better prepared next time."

(End Chapter 2)


End file.
